gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MAX-03 Adzam
The MAX-03 Adzam is a prototype ground mobile armor (MA). It was featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Even though it is often called the first MA, it was developed and deployed before the concept of "MA" as a category existed. The unit is piloted by M'Quve and Kycilia Zabi. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon experimented with various mobile armor concepts, and one of their earliest and most successful was the MAX-03 Adzam, an experimental ground combat mobile armor. Based on the decades-old G87 Luna Tank, it was equipped with the untested Minovsky craft system, allowing it to hover in the air for virtually unlimited lengths of time with the assistance of eight VTOL rotors. It had eight twin-barreled mega particle gun turrets, giving it 360 degrees of protection. The second of its weapons was unique at the time: the first version of the "leader" weapon, designed to overload a suit's electronics and systems with electric plasma. This weapon would be improved and used on the MA-06 Val Walo. Armaments ;*2-barrel Mega Particle Gun :Eight twin-barreled mega particle gun turrets (four mounted around the upper part of the main body and four around the underside). The positioning of the turrets provides the Adzam with 360 degrees of protection. ;*Leader :A weapon designed to overload a suit's electronics and systems with electric plasma. It consisted of two parts: an explosive full of a conductive "dust" material, and a cage that covered the target in plasma. The plasma leader is powerful enough to disable a MS-06 Zaku II by permanently frying its electronic circuitry. As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles, even the RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type couldn't withstand the weapon. However, RX-78-2 Gundam is well protected enough to continue operating after the conductive dust wore off. Special Equipment & Features ;*Minovsky Craft System :Since it is made up of charged particles, the I-field is unable to penetrate metal, water, the Earth's surface, or other electrically conductive materials and can be shaped simply by trapping it in an electromagnetic field. Thus, at low altitudes it is possible to generate an I-field cushion between the underside of a vessel and the ground, yielding a gravity-countering buoyancy. This principle is used in the creation of the Minovsky Craft System, which allowed a spaceship or heavy ground vehicle to fly / hover on Earth. The Adzam is one of the few Zeon mobile weapons in One Year War which features the Minovsky Craft System for aerial navigation under the Earth atmosphere. History Since the Adzam was an experimental unit, there were a limited amount of units built. Two were assigned to M'Quve's mining division at Odessa, on Earth. One unit would be piloted by M'Quve and Kycilia Zabi against Amuro Ray and his RX-78-2 Gundam when he was attacking the facility. The leader weapon almost destroyed the Gundam, but the "dust" wore off quickly enough for Amuro to break free. The second would be used to fight off the Federation forces during Operation Odessa. It would be destroyed in the process by 03rd MS team led by Matt Healy's [Gundam Ground Type|RX-79 [G Gundam Ground Type]]. A third Adzam unit was stationed in Australia and was destroyed by the White Dingo Team led by Master Pierce Rayer in late November UC 0079. Variants ;*MAX-03 Adzam Olga ;*Adzam Repair ;*OMAX-03RF RF Adzam Picture Gallery max-03-leader.jpg|Line art - leader Adzam vs gundam.jpeg|Adzam: color art for 1/550 model release adzam.jpg|Adzam (from Gundam Perfect File) adzamolga.jpg|Adzam Custom in Lost War Chronicles apsalus-adzam-ggreed.jpg|Adzam (left) and Apsalus III as seen on Gihren's Greed: Blood of Zeon Adzam Orga 02.jpg|Adzam Olga as featured in the White Dingo arc of Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link adzam in the anime.jpeg|RX-78-2 Gundam confronts Adzam in Mobile Suit Gundam TV series Gundamep18e.jpg|Adzam (MSG): front view File:Adzamnight 0079.png|The Adzam navigates with Minovsky Craft System Super Gundam Royale adzam.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation RE Adzam.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game GGen_Adzam_LWC.png|Adzam (LWC) from G Generation Spirits Gunpla OldAdzam.jpg|1/550 Original Adzam (1982): box art Notes and Trivia *"Adzam" is actually "Mazda" spelled backwards, possibly a tribute to the Japanese car company Mazda. *In the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon, the Adzam's bottom mega particle cannons remain, while the top cannons are shell-firing versions. *The Adzam that appeared in Lost War Chronicles has a noticeably different appearance compared to the Adzam from the TV series. It is treated as a separate unit in the SD Gundam G Generation series and given the name "Adzam Custom" in G Generation Genesis. References adzam-olga-data.jpg|Adzam (Olga): information from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From The Ashes External links *MAX-03 Adzam on MAHQ.net ja:MAX-03 アッザム